


Winchesters Got Talent

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: A two-part drabble. In part one, Dean has a great plan to make money using one of his talents, Sam isn’t so keen.In part two, Rowena overhears Dean talking to Sam about appearing on America’s Got Talent and bewitches them into performing.





	

Dean's Got Talent...

“C’mon, Sammy! We could win big money!”  
“I’d rather have small money and all my limbs, thanks.”  
“It’ll be easy; you know I’m great with knives.”  
“Yes, but not blindfolded and while I’m rotating!”  
“Well, it’s America’s Got Talent, it’s gotta be a bit difficult or it won’t appeal to the judges.”  
“I’m sure they don’t want to see fratricide on live tv,”  
“I am deeply offended that you don’t trust me,”  
“I trust you Dean, just not doing this. Why don’t you sing?”  
“What?”  
“I hear you do a great version of I’m Too Sexy.”  
“I’m gonna kill Crowley…”

Winchesters Got Talent...

“Hello, what are your names?” Simon Cowell asked, looking slightly amused and a lot smug.  
“Smith and Wesson,” Sam replied.  
“And what are you going to do for us?”  
“We’re going to sing.” Dean blushed.  
“Excellent, go ahead, fellas.”  
They waited for the music then launched into “Wanted Dead or Alive”.  
The panel watched, grimacing slightly, then Cowell held up his hand.  
“Enough.” He groaned. “Look, tall guy, you sound like a moose during hunting season. GI Joe, your voice is okay, nothing special.”  
“But we have to perform!” Dean pleaded, Rowena’s spell making it imperative.  
The panel conferred, then Mel B smiled at them, like a shark at two helpless fish.  
“You’re cute, and we’d like to see more of you,” she winked. “What else can you do?”

Sam huffed and glared at Dean as he was strapped to the wooden frame.  
“Do I have to be shirtless?”  
“I'm almost shirtless, too. Quit bitching,”  
“I hate you, and your stupid ideas.”  
“How was I to know Rowena was listening?”  
“I’m going to kill that friggin’ witch.”  
“I wish I was throwing knives at her.”  
“Me too,”  
“Sam, I won’t hit you, I promise.”  
“I hope not…”

Smith and Wesson with their blindfold/shirtless knife-throwing act were a huge success, getting through to the finals.  
Mel B was their champion, almost salivating every time they came on stage, both so attractive and adorably shy.  
Rowena watched each week to see their performance, smiling happily.  
“Och, those wee laddies have got talent!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, this is purely for fun.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel DEW – Place one or more Supernatural characters of your choice in a reality TV show. – I tweaked the prompt a bit as I don’t watch reality tv but I am a sucker for talent shows!


End file.
